Después de la tormenta
by Princesa Alex
Summary: Una pequeña historia Helsa
1. Chapter 1

«Nada es imposible»

Habian pasado 2 años desde lo ocurrido en Arendelle enn la coronacion de la reina Elsa, una tormenta azotaba el reino de las islas del sur esa noche de Abril, la familia real cenaba tranquilamente en el gran comedor, los 13 hermanos y sus respectivas familias, el decimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur estaba alejado del resto, mientras los demás conversaban alegramente el príncipe Hans solo comía en silencio sin prestar atención al resto de su familia.

Los rayos y el sonido de las olas romperse al chocar contra el muelle se escuchaban por todo el reino, seria una larga tormenta, lo cual no era raro en el reino.

La paz que se respiraba en el comedor se fue interrumpida cuando Erick, el decimoprimer príncipe de las islas del sur hizo un comentario un tanto ofencivo hacia el menor de la familia, los demás integrantes de la familia rieron en contestación al comentario del príncipe Erick, Hans solo los ignoro y siguió comiendo tranquilo, pero Albert el séptimo heredero de la corona, no se quedo atrás, hizo un comentario rebuscando en el obscuro pasado de su hermano, ahora Hans no era otra cosa que la vergüenza de su familia, la deshonra de la corona de las islas del sur, un casi - asesino, Hans no lo tolero mas y se retiro de la mesa.

Ahora Hans se dirigía a sus aposentos que desde que regreso de Arendelle, el joven príncipe tenia que dormir en una habitación alejada de todas las demás, cientos de escalones tendría que subir para llegar a la única habitación quien en una den las torres de aquel gran palacio se encontraba, un cuarto pequeño en donde apenas cabía una cama era donde ahora Hans descansaba, se las había arreglado para improvisar un pequeño armario donde sus prendas allí guardaba.

La noche se volvió mas obscura puesto parecía ser que era mas de media noche, el joven príncipe no lograba consiliar el sueño y decidio entonces por el castillo dar un pequeño paseo.

La tormenta seguía y tal parecía que había empeorado, la liz de los rayos iluminaba el castillo mejor que la vela que Hans sostenía, al pasar cerca del gran portón del palacio un sonido inusual llamo la atención del pelirrojo, entre el gran ruido que causaban los truenos un llanto tras la puerta a los oídos del príncipe llego.

Y al abrir la puerta con cierta lentitud allí se encontró a un bebe en una cesta que amenazaba con romperse, Hans no sabia que hacer, ¿Que haría con el bebe? Dejarlo fuera no era una opción, así que Hans sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la cesta es sus manos y llevo al pequeño hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación, coloco la cesta en su cama y pensó ¿Que voy a hacer contigo? El pequeño estaba empapado, si seguía en esas prendas el bebe enfermaría, entonces Hans recordó que en la torre mas cercana a la suya se encontraba una habitación con las pertenencias de sus hermanos cuando solían ser unos bebes, fue rápidamente, y entonces penso ¿Es niño o niña? No había mucho problema ya que allí estaban las prendas de algunas de sus sobrinas, entonces tomó algunas prendas tanto de niño como de niña, volvió entonces a sus aposentos donde el bebe dormía tranquilamente, al cambiarlo de pañal resulto ser niña, Hans era pésimo cuidando a bebes, y esto no lo decía solamente el, sino sus cuñadas a la cuales tiempo atrás les había hecho el favor de cuidar a sus respectivos hijos.

Vistió a la niña con un pequeño vestido rosado, entonces se percató de algo la niña tenia el cabello rubio platinado... Identico a la persona a la cual mas odiaba... La reina Elsa.

Esto extraño mucho a Hans ya que el color de su cabello no era para nada común, desidio no prestarle tanta atención a este pequeño detalle, en la cesta en la que encontró a la pequeña colocó una manta y allí a la niña recostó, la cubrió con una manta calientita y a observarla se dedico, la pequeña sonreía mientras soñaba, su pecho subía y bajaba con su tranquila respiración, Hans se alejo un poco y a acomodar la ropa de la pequeña en el armario empezó, de vez en cuando su miraba viajaba hasta donde la cesta se encontraba, después de terminar con la ropa a su cama se dirigió, "Buenas noches pequeña" susurro, y así se dejo caer en un profundo sueño.

Al salir el sol, la tormenta ya había terminado, pero un llanto desconsolado a Hans despertó, ¿y cual fue su sorpresa? Al ver su habitación congelada casi en su totalidad, se dirigió a la cresta donde la bebe se encontraba, y sin pensarlo o saber que hacer a la pequeña en sus brazos tomo

"Esta helada". Pensó, ¿Seria acaso que la pequeña esto había causado? Hans a la pequeña empezó a arruyar, la pequeña se tranquilizó y con esto la escarcha desapareció "Eres igual a Elsa" le dijo a la pequeña "¿Sera acaso que ella es tu mamá?" le preguntó a la bebe que obviamente no responderia, "imposible" pensó Hans, Elsa jamas abandonaría a una bebé y mucho menos a su propia hija, y mucho menos la dejaría en manos de quien alguna vez intento asesinarla.

Hans volvió a dejar a la pequeña en la cesta mientras buscaba entre las cosas que en la noche había traído, entre tanta ropa de bebe un pequeño biberón encontró, entonces así el joven príncipe a la cocina se escabulló y un poco de leche tibia en el biberón coloco, regreso a su recamara antes de que alguno de sus hermanos lo viera, llegando tomo de nuevo en sus brazos a la pequeña y la leche le dio, la niña comía realmente rápido, ¿Coml te llamare? Pensó Hans, pero al percatarse de lo que por su mente se había pasado giro la cabeza rápidamente en forma de negacion, el no podría quedarse con la niña, ¿Para que? La niña necesitaba un verdadero hogar, y el simplemente estaba ocupado pensando en ideas de venganza en contra de la soberana de Arendelle, pero aun así ¿Que haría con la niña? En su familia nadie la querría ya que sus hermanos estaban en contra de la idea de la adopción, "Nadie puede ser parte de la familia real si no comparten la misma sangre" era lo que sus hermanos mayores pensaban, a Hans esta idea le parecía un tanto tonta, pero el no seria buen padre de la niña, pero era realmente difícil el pensar que haría con semejante pequeña, ¿Quien querría a una niña que puede congelar todo en una ravieta?

La pequeña dirigió su vista al joven príncipe, unos hermosos ojos verde esperada veían a Hans con mucha atención, esto conmovió al príncipe, quien por mas que intentaba negarlo con la niña se encariño, menos de una noche había bastado, aunque consiguiera una familia para la pequeña, separarse de ella le resultaría imposible.

"Blanca" dijo Hans "Tu nombre sera Blanca" la pequeña una risita soltó, por lo que Hans pensó que el nombre le gustaba.

Pero permanecer en el castillo seria condenar a su hija a una vida llena de desprecio y burlas, tenia que salir de las islas del sur, escapar a un lugar donde ninguno de sus hermanos lo buscaría... Arendelle, un destino un tanto suicida para el pelirrojo pero por lo menos allí nadie lo buscaría, empezaría una nueva vida lejos de lujos y comodidades, una vida junto con su ahora hija Blanca.

Sin pensarlo detenidamente, una maleta preparo, allí guardo sus pertenencias y las de la pequeña, aún era temprano y nadie en el palacio había despertado, se dirigió a la cocina donde suficiente comida tomo, tambien se llevo con sigo mucha leche para la niña, entonces rápidamente del castillo salio y el primer barco hacia Arendelle tomo, en el camarote dejo caer la maleta en el suelo del barco, y la comida la acomodo en un pequeño escritorio que en la habitación se encontraba.

Entonces se dirigió a la cama que allí se encontraba, era un poco dura y para nada comoda pero al menos allí descansaría de estar de pie, se sentó en el borde de la cama y a su hija a arruyar empezó, hasta que profundamente dormidos quedaron los dos.

Al despertar Hans vio a su pequeña aun dormida y pensó "Al menos he despertado primero esta vez y Blanca el barco no congelara" el pelirrojo se puso de pie pero con cuidado antes a su pequeña hija en na cama recostó, de prisa el biberón preparó, no quera que Blanca al suelo cayera o que despertase y el no tuviera listo su desayuno, el viaje duraría al menos 2 días y Hans le preocupaba que su pequeña el barco congelara.

Blanca al despertar sonrió al mirar a Hans, después la pequeña abrió su pequeña boca dando a entender a Hans que ella tenía hambre, Hans tomó el biberón y a alimentar a la pequeña empezó.

El viaje fue tranquilo, llegaron a Arendelle una madrugada, el cielo estaba obscuro aun, la luna y nas estrellas iluminaban el reino, Hans tomo sus pertenencias y soltó un gran suspiro, a su hija en brazos tomó y del barco bajo.

Se adentro en el pueblo que se encontraba desierto, la poca gente que fuera se encontraba lo veía con odio y rencor, nadie prestaba atención a la pequeña que Hans llevaba en brazos, tras mucho caminar se encontraron con una pequeña casa que al parecer estaba en venta, por suerte para Hans el había tomado dinero del castillo, así que se dirigió hacia el hombre dormido se encontraba, allí hizo el trató y la casa ahora le pertenecía, aunque era pequeña era cómoda y muy bonita, además de la cocina, el baño y el comedor había una sola habitación, suficientemente grande para los dos, había una gran cama que cómoda parecía, allí delicadamente a la bebe acostó, mientras él el equipaje guardaba en el armario, después se dirigió a la cocina donde lo que le restaba de despensa de la añacena colocó, al ir afuera a tomar un poco de aire mucha madera en el suelo encontró, tomo la madera suficiente para una cuna armar, dentro de la casa había un martillo y demás para conseguir armar la cuna, aunque Hans jamas había hecho algo igual dio su labor esfuerzo y tras muchos errores y golpes una resistente cuna consiguió armar, la lijo para asegurarse de que astillas no tendría y allí varias mantas que servirían de colchón coloco, coloco un cojín que de almohada a la pequeña le serviría y después a Blanca acostó en la cuna, Hans sonrió al ver a su pequeña, se alegraba de haber dejado todo en las islas, se alegraba de haber adoptado a la niña, ahora sus deseos de venganza contra la reina Elsa se desvanecían pues ahora tenía algo mas importante en lo cual pensar... Su hija.

Al día siguiente Hans despertó felizmente, ya se había desarrollado en el la costumbre de despertar antes que la pequeña, pues si no era así la pequeña una catástrofe causaría, entonces se dirigió a la cocina donde preparo el desayuno de su pequeña, y al volver unos hermosos ojos verdes lo recibieron, la pequeña empezó a reír al ver a Hans, y en el una gran sonrisa se dibujo, después de observarla tranquilamente por unos minutos se acerco a la cuna en donde su hija se encontraba, dejo el biberon en una mesa y tomo a su hija en brazos, cuando finalmente la coloco de lo que el consideraba la forma correcta con una de sus manos cogió el biberón y a la niña lo acercó.

Así pasaron 3 semanas mas, la felicidad que el pelirrojo sentía con nada se podía comparar, pero entonces una noche la pequeña enfermo, ¿Que hacer al respecto? El no sabia, la niña parecía tener fiebre pero claramente ella frío no sentía, Blanca la habitación de escarcha cubría y sin pensarlo dos veces Hans a Blanca en sus brazos tomó y fue a buscar a la única persona que según el sabría que hacer... Elsa.

La noche abrasaba al reino de Arendelle, Hans se apresuro entonces en llegar al palacio donde bien sabia un buen golpe de parte de la princesa lo recibiría, pero en ese momento eso no le preocupaba, solo pensaba en la salud de su pequeña, al llegar frente al gran portón del castillo de Arendelle, golpeo el portón fuertemente 3 veces con la esperanza de que alguien pronto la puerta abriera, y como si alguien hubiese escuchado sus plegarias una señora de mayor edad y regordeta abrió la puerta casi de inmediato.

"Necesito ver a la reina Elsa" dijo Hans con inquietud en su voz, temía por la vida d e su hoja, el jamas había estado en una situación igual a esa, la señora dejo pasar al pelirrojo sin poner alguna objeción, le hizo pasar al despacho de la reina y le como que allí esperara mientras ella a despertar a la reina iba, Hans tomo asiento en una de las sillas que allí había y dirigió la vista a su pequeña que roja de su carita se encontraba "Estaras bien lo prometo" le dijo Hans, la puerta se abrió de repente

"¿Que haces aquí?" pregunto la soberana que se encontraba con su cabello trenzado y aun en camisón.

"Eres la única que puede ayudarme" dijo Hans, esto a la rubia platinada preocupo "Es mi hija, tiene poderes al igual que tu, a enfermado y no se que hacer" dijo el pelirrojo, Elsa en sus brazos a la pequeña tomo y con ayuda de sus poderes la temperatura de la pequeña disminuyo.

"Es una niña, el que tenga poderes no significa que las enfermedades sean distintas para ella" dijo Elsa quien arruyaba a la pequeña en sus brazos

"Me asuste y no tenia ni la menor idea de que hacer, y como tu eres la única persona con poderes de hielo que conozco además de Blanca era la única que podía decirme si debía tener cuidados especiales con mi niña" explico Hans quien ahora estaba mas tranquilo.

"No sabia que tenias una hija" comento Elsa mientras aun en sus brazos a la bebe sostenía.

"Recién la adopte, hace mas de 3 semanas la abandonaron frente al castillo de las islas del sur y esa pequeña mi corazón se gano, decidí salir de las islas para evitarle una vida llena de ofensas de parte de mis hermanos y sus respectivas familias" dijo Hans "Llegue aquí hace 3 semanas y dos días aproximadamente"

Elsa se sorprendió al escuchar la historia que Hans le contó, ¿Acaso el Hans que ella había conocido había quedado atrás? Elsa le ofreció a Hans quedarse en el castillo por una noche, hizo que sacaran la cuna que a Anna le había pertenecido, y le dieron una habitación a Hans donde pasar la noche.

Al salir el sol Hans despertó como le era costumbre, se acerco a la linda cuna donde Blanca dormia, reviso su temperatura tocando las mejillas y la frente de la bebé, al ver que todo estaba en orden, fue a la cocina a preguntar si de casualidad tenían un biberón y leche par así pequeña, una empleada llamada Gerda le dio lo que el pedía, y cuando consiguió lo que el quería a la habitación que Elsa le había prestado regreso, y como era su rutina al regresar un par de ojos verde esmeralda lo esperaban, Blanca le sonreia tiernamente, el pelirrojo la sostuvo en sus brazos y su desayuno le dio, cuando de hacer esto termino decidió buscar a Elsa para agradecerle lo que su hija ella había hecho, la busco hasta que la encontró en ek comedor allí la familia real desayunaba, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf y un pequeño desconocido para Hans.

"¿Que haces tu aquí?" pregunto molesta la princesa Anna, Elsa de inmediato tomo la mano de su hermana para tranquilizarla.

"Hans vino en la noche porque tuvo un problema con su hija" le dijo Elsa en contestación, la pelirroja aun seguia molesta, no le agradaba la presencia del pelirrojo

"¿Por que ha venido aquí?" pregunto finalmente la princesa que veía con mala cara al príncipe Hans.

"Su hija tiene poderes al igual que yo, anoche la pequeña enfermo y el no sabia que hacer así que vino a buscarme" explico Elsa tranquilamente mientas que Anna luchaba clon el impulso de romperle la nariz a Hans.

"Tranquila Anna, yo ya me iba solo vine a agradecer a Elsa su gran ayuda" dijo el pelirrojo, hizo una pequeña reverencia con cuidado de no soltar a la pequeña que en sus brazos se encontraba.

"Espera" dijo Elsa quien de la mesa se levanto "¿No gustas quedarte a desayunar?" preguntó la rubia sonriendo, a esta pregunta Anna fulminó con la mirada a su hermana mayor.

Al ver la reaccion de Anna, Hans una pequeña risa soltó, pero al final accedió, Elsa amablemente le presento a su sobrino, el príncipe Andrew de Arendelle, que tenia apenas 1 año, Hans apenas y probo bocado ya que la pequeña niña llamaba su atenciinn constantemente, Blanca se divertía creando copos de nieve, Hans se emocionaba al ver lo que su hija era capaz de hacer, mientas que Elsa observaba conmovida la tierna escena, Kristoff y Anna estaban cuidando de su pequeño, pero a Anna na presencia de Hans no le terminaba de gustar.

"Tal vez le pudieras enseñar a controlar sus poderes" comentó Hans, Elsa permaneció en silencio.

"Yo creo que ya lo hace perfecto, pero recuerda el amor descongela" dijo Elsa en respuesta a la pregunta del pelirrojo.

Después de mucho hablar Elsa y Hans, el decidió que era tiempo de despedirse, pero Elsa quedarse en el castillo le ofreció, Hans no acepto ya que lo que menos quería era incomodar y sabia de cierta pelirroja que deseaba con todas las ganas romperle la cara.

Aun Hans viviendo en el pueblo todos los días visitaba a la reina Elsa, se habían vuelto grandes amigos y Elsa adoraba a la hija de Hans, aunque Anna no deseaba verle la cara, Andrew quien ya caminaba aunque con gran dificultad siempre recibía s Hans con un pequeño abrasó, Kristoff ya no le guardaba ningún rencor a Hans y hasta podían tener conversaciones tan largas que pareciese que son amigos de toda la vida.

Por su parte Elsa, siempre dejaba sus deberes reales para poder pasar tiempo con Hans y Blanquita, aunque también se unían Andrew y en ocaciones Kristoff, Anna no se acercaba mucho a ellos ya que su orgullo no le permitía perdonar al que una vez intento asesinarlas a su hermana y a ella.

Con el tiempo la amistad que Hans y Elsa sentían el uno por el otro se fue convirtiendo poco a poco en algo más, pero ninguno decía nada por miedo a la reaccionan del otro.

Los meses pasaron hasta que se encontraron en Julio, el baile anual en honor a la reina Elsa se acercaba, todos estaban ocupados en la planificación, y debido a esto Elsa tiempo libre apenas y tenía, debido a esto Hans decidió ayudarla.

Estaban trabajando en las invitaciones, cuando Hans cambiar de pañal a Blanca necesito se retiro a la habitación que hace meses Elsa le habían prestado, en esa ocacion en donde su pequeña hija había enfermado, para suerte de Hans una ocasion así hasta ala fecha ya no se había presentado, al terminar del pañal cambiar salió de la habitación y con Anna se encontró.

La pelirroja no parecía muy alegre al haber visto a Hans, pero por mas que ella se negase a admitirlo, Hans había cambiado para bien, era un excelente padre y una buena persona, además el adoraba a su pequeño Andrew, ¿Dejaria que su orgullo la siguiese apartando de su familia?

"Perdón" fue lo que salio de los labios de la princesa, Hans se esperaba un golpe o un insulto, esta disculpa lo tomó desprevenido, no sabia como reaccionar al respecto "Disculpame por haber sido una tonta y gro era contigo cuando nos has demostrado de mil maneras que has cambiado"

"Descuida, perdoname tu a mi por lo que hize en el pasado" dijo Hans, Anna le sonrio alegremente, mientras que Hans solo le dio una tierna sonrisa.

Pasaron los días y el día del baile era hoy, Hans se había encargado de comprar un pequeño vestido para su hija y el se vistió con uno de sus trajes que había traído de las islas del sur cuando había escapado de alli.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Elsa creaba un vestido de hielo, y se recogía el cabello en una trenza francesa, Anna traía un vestido verde parecido al que uso en la coronación de su hermana y el cabello lo traía recogido en un moño, entonces se dedico a vestir a su hijo quien luchaba por quitarse su atuendo de gala, gran algunos regalos el pequeño príncipe obedeció a su madre, Kristoff por su parte aun no se acostumbraba a las prendas de la realeza pero con tal de hacer feliz a Anna hacia lo que fuese necesario.

Tras una hora después el baile había comenzado, todos bailaban alegremente, Anna y Kristoff eran el centro de atención ya que bailaban perfectamente y se les veía tan enamorados, aunque he de confesar que Kristoff no siempre fue tan buen bailarin hasta que Anna le enseño.

Andrew jugaba con Olaf quien se encargaba de cuidar al pequeño, Elsa por su parte se encontraba de pie frente al trono mientras veía a su hermana y su cuñado danzar al compás de la musica, de pronto la voz de cierto pelirrojo la saco de sus pensamientos

"¿Te gustaria bailar o tendré que bailar con Blanca?" pregunto Hans sonriendo mientras cargaba a Blanca, Elsa río a causa de la pregunta.

"No se bailar" confeso la soberana con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

"Yo te enseño" dijo Hans, Elsa finalmente accedió, Gerda se ofreció de cuidar a la pequeña niñs mientras la pareja bailaba, empezaron a bailar y Hans comprobó que Elsa decia la verdad ya que era pésima bailando, pero Hans estaba demasiado consentrado en los hermosos ojos azules de Elsa como para prestar atención al dolor que los pizotones de Elsa le causaban, cuando la canción finalmente término Hans se arrodillo frente a Elsa, ella quedo sin palabras al ver el acto del príncipe

"Elsa, desde hace ya tiempo he querido confesarte lo que siento yo por ti, y la verdad es que te amo, reina Elsa ¿le gustaría casarse conmigo? Y claro, también tendría que casarse con Blanca ya que ella va incluida" dijo Hans muy nervioso, Elsa se cubrio la boca con ambas manos estaba feliz, no se esperaba tal cosa, finalmente asintió rápidamente con al cabeza.

"Si, acepto" dijo Elsa sonriendo, Hans se levantó del duelo y abraso a Elsa fuertemente, todos los invitados aplauidieron, cunado Anna y Kristoff se acercaron, la pelirroja se aclaro la garganta para llamar la atención de la pareja

Aunque algunos invitados no creían que esto no era más que otro interno del décimotercer príncipe de las islas del sur para ser rey, pero ¿Que importaba? Mientras ellos supieran que era amor no importaba lo que los demas pensaran... Bueno importaba la opinión de cierta pelirroja que recién había llamado su atención.

"Anna ¿Me daría su permiso para casarme con su hermana?" preguntó Hans amablemente, Anna empezó a saltar de la felicidad

"Por supuesto que si" dijo Anna sonriendo ampliamente.

Paso aproximadamente 1 mes y medio, la boda de la reina Elsa y el príncipe Hans por fin había llegado, Anna era la madrina, Olaf lanzaba los pétalos en el camino hacia el altar donde el pelirrojo esperaba a Elsa muy nervioso, Kristoff se ofreció a entregar a Elsa en el altar, y ella acepto felizmente, Gerda cuidaba de los pequeños niños, la boda inició y todo transcurrió perfectamente, tal y como lo habían planeado, después de la ceremonia que se efectuó en el castillo empezó la fiesta que igualmente fue en el castillo, fue una celebración pequeña solo estaba la familia y amigos mas cercanos.

Elsa y Hans bailaron, ahora Elsa no era tan mala bailarina puesto que le habían enseñado para que bialara en su boda, pero el baile sin duda no era lo suyo, había anochecido ya y Hans fue a acostar a su pequeña a la habitación, Elsa lo acompaño y juntos consiguieron que la pequeña se durmiese, Elsa le canto una canción de cuna y la recostó en la cuna, eran una familia feliz.

Te amo - dijo Hans dulcemente cerca del oído de Elsa, esto causo que ella se sonrrojase demasiado

Yo también - le dijo

Hans la tomó por la cadera y la acerco a el, cuando estuvieron muy cerca el le dio un tierno beso en los labios el cual ella correspondió.

y pensar que todo esto inició con una tormenta en Abril.

No cabe duda que después de la tormenta... Sale el sol.

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Hola soy fan de Helsa y decidió hacer esta pequeña historia esperó que les allá gustado comenten lanzenme tomates, me encanta leer sus reviews**


	2. Epilogo

**Hola! Pues este es un epilogo como habran notado, en fin me alegra mucho qeu les alla gustado este one-shot.**

**Pero en fin, este epilogo o capitulo extra, se lo dedico a harrieth, quien escribio un review exigiendome un capitulo mas, en fin saludos harrieth y espero te guste el capitulo extra.**

_Era una calida noche de verano, todos en el castillo dormian profundamente a excepcion de una pequeña niña de 3 años que recien habia tenido una pesadilla, la pequeña princesa se levanto de su cama y tomo su oso de felpa, con cuidado de no hacer algun ruido que pudiera despertar a alguien salio de su recamara y muy despacio cerro la puerta, la pequeña camino hasta la recamara de al lado, la cual era de sus padres con el mismo cuidado de no hacer ruido entro a la habitacion y se acerco a la cama donde sus padres estaban dormidos, la pequeña se acerco a su padre y se quedo viendolo dormir esperando a que este despertara, despues de unos segundos la pequeña intento despertar a su padre, puso una de sus manitas en su brazo y a causa del frio tacto de la pequeña Hans desperto._

"Papi" - dijo la pequeña para que el despertara.

"Blanca ¿Que paso?" - pregunto Hans adormilado - "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?" - la pequeña asintio , Hans se sento en la cama y cargo en brazos a la pequeña niña - "Solo fue un mal sueño Blanca" - dijo Hans.

"¿Puedo dormir aqui?" - pregunto la princesita, el eplirrojo no tuvo otra opcion que aceptar, la pequeña Blanca sonrio ampliamente y se recosto en la cama quedando en medio de sus padres.

"Hola Blanca" - dijo Elsa despertando ya que la pequeña la habia abrasado y eso lo habia despertado, la reina abraso a su pequeña hija y empezo a jugar con sus rubios cabellos hasta que ella se quedo dormida profundamente, ya despues de que la princesa se quedo dormida, Hans y Elsa pudieron volver a dormir.

_La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, pero los reyes de Arendelle seguian aun dormidos, despues de todo su pequeña hija los habia despertado a mitad de la noche, pero algo interrumpio sus sueños ya que cierta princesita empezo a brincar en la cama._

"¡Despierten, despierten!" - gritaba Blanca alegremente, Hans y Elsa despertaron inmediatamente, los gritos de la pequeña les habian dado un pequeño susto, Elsa hizo que la pequeña dejara de saltar en la cama diciendole que eso podria ser peligroso, pero la princesa estaba demasiado emocionada porque ese dia su primo y su prima cumplian 1 año y habria una fiesta, un pastel, chocolates y la pequeña simplemente no podia esperar a que la fiesta empezara; Elsa trataba de tranquilizar a la pequeña quien no paraba de saltar de la felicidad, la reina y su hija salieron de la habitacion y entraron a la recamara de la pequeña, alli la reina vistio a la pequeña, la niña insisitio en usar su vestido favorito, el cual era morado, despues de que Elsa peinara a su hija, con una trenza, la pequeña salio en busca del mayor de sus primos el cual era su mejor amigo; despues de que la princesa Blanca saliera corriendo de la recamara la reina regreso a su habitacion, alli Hans ya se habia vestido, seguramente Elsa era la unica en el castillo que aun estaba en pijamas, bueno, eso creia eso; pero no muy lejos de la habitacion Anna y Kristoff trataban de atrapar a sus pequeños mellizos de 1 año, los pequeños a su corta edad ya corrian demasiado rapido y era todo un reto para los padres cuidar de ellos, la princesa trataba de vestir a sus hijos para su fiesta de cumpleaños, pero los pequeños solo querian jugar, despues de atrapar a sus hijos, Anna y Kristoff los vistieron, Anna le puso a su perqueña hija "Cristina" un vestido rosado y Kristoff vistio a su hijo "Christopher" con un elegante trajesito azul, despues de haber cumplido su proposito, la pareja solto un gran suspiro, los mellizos eran demasiado hiperactivos y era todo un reto cuidar de ellos, segun ellos recordaban jamas tuvieron esos problemas con Andrew, el mayor de sus hijos era un niño bastante tranquilo, todo lo contrario a los mellizos, aun asi Anna y Kristoff querian a sus 3 hijos a todos por igual, la pareja sentia que por fin podria descansar unos minutos, pero eso no duro mucho ya que escucharon como algo se rompia, parecia venir del piso de abajo.

"Los mellizos" - dijeron Anna y Kristoff al unisono, el principe y la princesa se dirigieron haci alas escaleras, para su sopresa los mellizos estaban jugando tranquilos y parecian no haber roto nada, si los mellizos no habian sido ¿Entonces quien?, entonces por las escaleras comenzo a subir Elsa cargando a su pequeña hija quien estaba llorando, Anna se acerco a Elsa para preguntarle que habia pasado.

"Blanca decidio tomar un pequeño paseo en triciclo" - dijo Elsa - "No se de donde saco la idea de bajar las escaleras en triciclo" - comento Elsa.

"Si ¿A quien se le ocurre eso?" - dijo Anna inocentemente, recordando que ella solia andar en bicicleta por el castillo, incluso por las escaleras, Elsa se dirigio a su habitacion para sanar las pequeñas heridas de la princesa, que eran simples golpes.

Mientras tanto, Anna y Kristoff notaron la ausencia de uno de sus hijos "Andrew".

"Tu vigila a los mellizos, yo voy a buscarlo" - dijo Anna, Kristoff acepto, la princesa bajo las escaleras y empezo a buscar a su hijo, preguntaba a todos si lo habian visto, entonces penso "Si yo fuera Andrew ¿A donde iria?" entonces la pelirroja se dijo a si misma "Los establos", el pequeño principe adoraba a Sven, y adoraba jugar con el, Anna fue a los establos y alli estaba su pequeño mientras le daba de comer zanahorias al reno.

Mientras tanto, cuando Elsa llego a su habitacion, Hans se preocupo al ver a la pequeña llorando, tomo a Blanca en sus brazos y Elsa fue a buscar el botiquin, el cual desde que Blanca habia aprendido a caminar tenian en su habitacion.

"¿Que paso Blanquita?" pregunto Hans a la pequeña que aun estaba llorando, aunque el pelirrojo sabia que la pequeña habia hecho alguna travesura y por eso se habia lastimado, despues de todo la princesa solia tener unas ideas algo...locas por asi decirlo; Elsa saco del botiquin un poco de arnica para ponerlo en los golpes de su hija para aminorar el dolor, la princesa hacia muecas de dolor cada vez que su madre tocaba alguna de sus heridas, despues de haber terminado de "sanar las heridas" de la pequeña Elsa le dijo que no volviera a hacer lo que hizo, la pequeña asintio, aunque Hans y Elsa sabian que algo asi volveria a ocurrir tarde o temprano.

Como era costumbre la pequeña Blanca muy pronto se olvido del dolor y volvio a ser la niña alegre y traviesa que conocian en el castillo, despues de que la princesa fuera a jugar junto con su primo Andrew, los reyes de Arendelle podian descansar, Hans volteo a ver a Elsa quien sonrio al verle, despues de 3 años de matrimonio la seguia amando y cada dia la amaba mas, Hans en ocasiones pensaba ¿Que hubiese pasado si no hubiera adoptado a Blanca? posiblemente seguiria en las islas del sur siendo la burla de sus hermanos, seguiria teniendo ideas de venganza en contra de Elsa, en conclusion seria completamente infeliz, se alegraba de haber encontrado a la pequeña y a quien quiera que hubiese abandonado a Blanca en la puerta del castillo le agradecia el hecho de darle ese regalo, una familia, aunque claro que el principe no podia dejar de pensar ¿Quien era la madre biologica de la niña? ¿Por que la pequeña tenia poderes?, y vivia con un miedo en especial, que la madre de Blanca se arrepintiera de haberla abandonado y quisiera recuperarla, tenia miedo de perder a su pequeña niña, porque aunque Blanca no llevase su misma sangre ella era su hija y no permitiria que alguien se la arrebatara.

Mientras Anna y Kristoff tenian unos problemas, dos problemas para se exactos y esos problemas se llamaban Cristina y Christopher, los mellizos odiaban estarse quietos y ahora eran perseguidos por sus padres debido a que estaban haciendo destrosos en el castillo, puede que tuvieran 1 año pero eran como dos torbellinos andantes, Andrew y Blanca veian a Anna y a Kristoff perseguir a los mellizos, "¿Por que no les ayudas?" pregunto Andrew, Blanca no entendia como podia ayudar a sus tios, pero entoces entendio que su primo se referia a sus poderes, con un pisoton en el suelo el piso se congelo y los mellizos resvalaron, asi Anna y Kristoff pudieron atraparlos.

"Gracias linda" dijo Anna exhausta, si los mellizos seguian asi tendrian que atarlos a una silla, pero eso no era necesario ya que tenian su portabebe, donde colocaron a los pequeños quienes trataban de liberarse del pequeño "cinturon de seguridad" que tenia el portabebe, Anna y Kristoff decidieron dejarlos en el portabebe para que asi no causaran mas problemas en el castillo.

Mientras tanto Blanca y Andrew jugaban juntos, debido a que su tia Anna se lo habia pedido, ella no usaria sus poderes ya que limpiar la nieve seria muy dificil, pero aun asi Andrew insistia en hacer un muñeco, la pequeña adoraba usar sus poderes pero habia prometido no usar sus poderes ese dia, asi que se nego una y ota vez, mas sin embargo el prequeño principe seguia insistiendo, entonces comenzaron a discutir y fue entonces cuando Elsa y Kristoff tuvieron que separarlos ya que la pequeña princesa le haba dado un golpe a Andrew, la princesa recibio un regaño de parte de su madre, al igual que Andrew lo recibio de su padre, entonces les preguntaron que habia pasado, ya que Blanca y Andrew nunca peleaban.

"Mami, el me pidio que hicieramos un muñeco pero le prometi a mi tia Anna que hoy no los usaria" dijo la pequeña, pero Elsa le dijo que aun asi no tenia porque pegarle a su primo.

"Espera a que tu madre se entere de esto" le dijo Kristoff a su hijo, Andrew empezo a pedirle a su padre que no dijera nada a su mamá.

"Papi, por favor no le digas a mi mami, fue culpa de Blanca" decia el pequeño.

"DIsculpate con tu primo" le dijo Elsa a la pequeña Blanquita quien nego con la cabeza - "Si no le pides perdon te voy a castigar" dijo Elsa, pero la pequeña seguia sin querer disculparse por lo que habia hecho "Esta bien, no vas a comer postre por 1 semana" dijo Elsa, la pequeña empezo a llorar, y Elsa le volvio a pedir que le pidiera perdon a Andrew, la princesita finalmente se resigno a disculparse con su primo, quien tambien se disculpo con ella, claro que tambien fue porque Kristoff asi se lo pidio, aunque despues de eso volvieron a jugar juntos ya que su amistad era mucho mas importante que una pelea.

"Niños" comento Kristoff.

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli el barco de las islas del sur se aproximaba al muelle de Arendelle, el rey de las islas del sur estaba aguardando por llegar a la costa del reino y por fin conocer a su sobrina, aun no podia creer que Hans terminara gobernando Arendelle, y ahora tenia una familia, desde aquella noche donde Hans habia dejado las islas sin decir nada a nadie, los hermanos pensaban que no volverian a saber nada de el, pero cuando les llego la invitacion a la boda de la reina Elsa y Hans, todos los hermanos se sorprendieron, pero aun asi desde el dia en que Hans se fue del reino no lo habia visto y ahora no podia esperar._

* * *

_Igual que las islas del sur, un barco se aproximaba a Arendelle, pero este era de otro reino llamado Eastendelle, un reino fantasma, según lo conocían ya que no solían tener relaciones con otros reinos y nunca salían de su amado reino._

_En el viajaba una mujer llamada Teresa, que estaba muy nerviosa, después de años de búsqueda, había encontrado a su pequeña hija._

Calma Teresa - le dijo u mejor amiga - si sigues caminando en círculos, le harás un agujero al barco.

No puedo evitarlo Meredith - dijo Teresa - ¿Que pasa si ella no me quiere ver? - pregunto nerviosa la mujer

Tiene 3 años, verla no sera un problema - dijo Meredith

Claro que si sera un problema, de todos los lugares en los cuales mi pequeña Paulina pudo haber terminado, termino en Arendelle - dijo Teresa

¿Que tiene eso de malo? - preguntó Meredith

La reina de las nieves, vive allí y no solo eso, ella es la madre adoptiva de Paulina - dijo Teresa

Oye, puede que ella sea su madre adoptiva pero tu le diste la vida a la pequeña - dijo Meredith - y ella no puede impedirte recuperar a tu hija.

Claro que puede, solo necesita usar sus poderes y podrá deshacerse de mi - dijo Teresa

Escucha amiga, Paulina es tu hija, y esa reina debe de entenderlo - dijo Meredith - que ese hombre te la allá arrebatado de los brazos no fue tu culpa.

Aún así, han pasado 3 años - dijo Teresa - mi pequeña cree que los reyes de Arendelle son sus padres y yo no puedo darle la vida que tiene en Arendelle.

Escucha, tienes que hablar con ellos y explicarles todo lo que paso - dijo Meredith - tienen que entender que tu no abandonaste a Paulina, y sobre todo deben de dejar que te quedes a la niña.

Meredith, se que tengo derecho de recuperar a mi hija, pero seguramente la reina Elsa y el rey Hans la quieren y no se si permitan que yo me lleve a mi pequeña - dijo Teresa

Si se niegan, debes de pedir ayuda, alguien que quiera ayudarte a recuperar a Paulina - dijo Meredith

No lo se - dijo Teresa - además me preocupa la felicidad de mi hija, ¿Que pasa si quiere mas a sus padres adoptivos que a mi?

Tienes que ganarte su cariño - dijo Meredith - si ella te quiere, seguro preferirá ir a vivir contigo y entonces la reina de las nieves no podrá impedirte nada.

* * *

En el castillo de Arendelle, los invitados comenzaron a llegar, para ese entonces todo estaba en orden, , los cumpleañeros eran saludados dulcemente por cada uno de los invitados, y los pequeños observaban fascinados la montaña de regalos que habían recibido, no podían esperar a abrir los regalos, a causa de esto Anna y Kristoff tendrían que vigilarlos muy de cerca, ya que esos mellizos podrían causar un alboroto en menos de 1 minuto.

Mientras tanto, los reyes de Arendelle cuidaban a su pequeña hija y a su sobrino Andrew y al mismo tiempo saludaban a los invitados, los pequeños niños comían todo el chocolate que podían, que no era mucho a comparación del chocolate que comía Anna.

Entonces algunos de los hermanos de. Hans se acercaron a saludar a Hans y conocer a su cuñada y sobrina.

Hola Hans - saludo Klaus - nos tenias preocupados ¿No pudiste al menos escribir una nota?

¿Desde cuando les importo? - preguntó Hans descortésmente

Hans - le regaño Elsa en voz baja.

Que linda familia tienes hermanito - dijo Grant

Gracias - dijo Hans

¿No vas a presentarnos a tu esposa e hija? - pregunto Klaus.

Ella es mi esposa, la reina Elsa de Arendelle - dijo Hans - y mi hija, la princesa Blanca de Arendelle.

Un gusto conocerte pequeña - dijo nikolaus - yo soy tu tío Nikolaus. - se presento uno de los hermanos de Hans, la pequeña princesa solo se oculto tras la falda del vestido de su madre.

Es un poco tímida - dijo Elsa - fue un placer conocerlos, pero si me disculpan iré a hablar con mi hermana - dijo la reina, mientras que Hans le rogaba con los ojos que no se fuera.

Elsa camino lentamente hasta donde estaba su hermana

Anna - dijo Elsa - necesitó ir al baño, no m siento bien.

Te acompaño - dijo Anna, claro que esta conversación la tuvieron en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara, la pelirroja acompaño a Elsa hasta su habitación donde la rubia entro al baño rápidamente, Anna sólo escuchaba el como su hermana mayor vomitaba.

¿Aun sigues enferma del estomago? - preguntó Anna, después de une ato Elsa salio del baño

Si, pero no creo que sea nada grave - respondió Elsa - solo es vomito

¿Es que acaso no es obvio? - pregunto Anna - ¡Estas embarazada!

¿Que yo que? - pregunto Elsa

Estas embarazada, vas a tener un bebe - dijo Anna

Anna, solo estoy enferma - dijo Elsa

Escucha yo he estado embarazada en dos ocasiones - dijo Anna - estoy segura de que vas a ser mamá

Anna, solo vomite - dijo Elsa

¿Le has dicho a Hans sobre los vómitos y las nauseas? - preguntó Anna

No, la verdad no quiero preocuparlo por eso - dijo Elsa

Tienes que decírselo - dijo Anna - y ver a un medico, tal vez tengas razón y no sea un embarazo pero ya has vomitado demasiado.

Bien, se lo diré hoy después de la fiesta - dijo Elsa de mala gana - aunque insisto en que no es algo importante,

Es tu salud, y eso es importante - dijo Anna - pero en fin ¿Como te sientes? Si te sientes mal tienes que quedarte en cama, yo le diré a Hans que te sientes mal.

Creo que estoy bien - dijo Elsa

¿Crees? - pregunto la pelirroja - Elsa tendrás que quedarte en cama, no te dejare salir de esta habitación si te sientes mal

Bien - dijo resignada Elsa

Ahora a la cama - dijo Anna en tono autoritario - yo iré a buscar a Hans para que por lo menos te haga compañía.

* * *

Meredith y Teresa llegaron al castillo, ambas veían asombradas el gran palacio, jamas habían estado en un lugar como ese, Teresa localizo con la vista al rey Hans quien sostenía en sus brazos a una pequeña niña rubia platinada.

Es ella - dijo Teresa en un murmullo - es mi pequeña Paulina.

Vamos - dijo Meredith jalando del brazo a su amiga.

Hola - saludaron ambas - majestad - dijeron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Hola - dijo amablemente Hans

Tenemos que hablar sobre algo - dijo Teresa

¿Sobre que? - preguntó Hans confundido, nunca antes había visto a esas mujeres, pero entonces Anna interrumpió la conversación.

Hola, disculpen que interrumpa - dijo Anna - pero voy a robarme a Hans un momento.

Hans se alejo de aquellas dos mujeres mientras cargaba a Blanca y tomaba la mano de su pequeño sobrino

¿Que sucede Anna? - pregunto Hans

Solo quería decirte que Elsa se siente mal - dijo Anna - si quieres ve tu a hacerle compañía y yo me encargó de los niños.

Gracias Anna - dijo Hans, la pelirroja cargo a su pequeño hijo

Papi - dijo Blanca - ¿Mami esta enferma? - pregunto preocupada Blanca.

Solo se siente mal, pero estará bien pero necesito que te quedes con tu tía - dijo Hans - no te preocupes por tu mami, yo voy a cuidar a tu mamá

Quiero ir contigo - dijo la pequeña

Blanca, mami esta bien, mientras yo voy a cuidarla tu juega con Andrew - dijo Hans.

Esta bien - dijo la niña, Anna tomo la mano de Blanca y debido a que tenia que ayudar a Kristoff con el cuidado de los mellizos, le pidió a Gerda que cuidara a Blanca y Andrew

Mientras que Hans fue a donde estaba Elsa, la reina de las nieves estaba sentada en la cama.

Elsa, Anna me sino que te sentías mal - dijo Hans

Pues si, pero no es nada grave - dijo Elsa - es solo que Anna exagera mucho las cosas

Elsa dime que tienes - dijo Hans, sabia que Elsa no se preocupaba tanto por si misma y solía ocultar si ella se sentía mal o necesitaba algo.

Solo dolor de estomago - respondió Elsa - pero Anna insiste en que debo ver a un médico.

Pues yo apoyo a Anna - dijo Hans - mañana mismo vendrá el medico.

Hans - dijo Elsa - pues..., sabes mejor olvidalo - dijo la rubia.

¿Que quieres decirme? - pregunto Hans

Es solo algo que Anna piensa - dijo Elsa - pero no se si sea cierto.

Elsa, puedes contarme cualquier cosa - dijo Hans

Es que, enserio solo es algo que Anna me acaba de decir - dijo Elsa - lo que pasa es que durante algunos días he estado vomitando

Con razón Anna quiere que te revise un medico - dijo Hans - ¿Por que n me dijeste nada Elsa? Podría ser algo malo.

De hecho lo que Anna piensa es... - dijo Elsa - bueno, Hans creo que estoy embarazada. - dijo Elsa, Hans no sabia que decir, pero de pronto una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro Y abrazo a Elsa, el pelirrojo estaba muy feliz por la noticia que su esposa le había dado.

* * *

No entiendo ¿Por que no le dijiste nada? - pregunto Meredith

Trate de hacerlo pero la princesa Anna nos interrumpió - dijo Teresa - además tu estabas allí, sabes lo que paso.

Oye, vinimos hasta acá para que tu recuperaras a tu hija - dijo Meredith - tiene que ser valiente y decirle a los reyes de Arendelle lo que sucedió.

No se si pueda, se ve que mi pequeña adora a su familia, no creo ser capaz de arruinar su felicidad - dijo Teresa - si la amo tengo que dejarla ser feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

Habla con ellos y estoy seguro de que llegaran a algún acuerdo - dijo Meredith - tal vez no te entreguen a tu hija pero seguro que te permitirán verla.

No lo se, estoy muy nerviosa - dijo Teresa - tal vez mi Paulina jamas me acepte.

Tere, tardaste 3 años para encontrarla - dijo su amiga - ahora que la has encontrado no la pierdas de nuevo.

Seguro creen que la abandone - dijo Teresa

Tienes que contarles todo, el como el estúpido de Santino se robo a tu hija solo por vengarse de tu prima - dijo Meredith

Es que no entiendo eso, su problema era con mi prima no conmigo - dijo Teresa - y Paulina no tenia la culpa de nada.

Pero sabes otra cosa, creó que tu hija tiene los poderes que tenia Santino - dijo Meredith - por eso su cabello.

No me importa si ella es diferente a las demás niñas, el tener poderes la hace especial - dijo Teresa - además lo queramos o no, Santino es su padre.

Odio a Santino, juguo con tus sentimientos solo para dañar a tu prima - dijo Meredith

Pero por lo menos Santino dejo algo bueno, si el no hubiese hecho todo eso, Paulina no hubiera nacido - dijo Teresa

Amiga, se que esto No es fácil para ti, pero has pasado por muchas cosas para poder encontrar a tu hija - dijo Meredith - y ahora ya la has encontrado.

Lo se - dijo Teresa - pero, pues hablare con los reyes en cuanto aparezcan.

Tienes razón ¿Donde estarán? - pregunto Meredith - ya han tardado mucho.

* * *

Mientras tanto Hans aun seguía sonriendo como tonto, estaba tan feliz y no sabia que decir.

Hans, no es algo seguro - le dijo Elsa - solo es algo que cree Anna

Pues tu hermana sabe de esas cosas - dijo Hans - pero bueno, ¿Como te sientes? - pregunto Hans

Bien - respondió Elsa - solo tengo un poco de dolor de estomago, pero ya se pasara.

Iré a traerte un té o algo - dijo Hans

Gracias - dijo. Elsa

Hans salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina, el mismo preparo el té y de regreso tomo el camino corto que pasaba por el salón de baile, pero trataba de que nadie lo viera, ya que el que lo vieran con un té causaría que todos empezaran a hacer preguntas.

Pero Teresa y Meredith lo vieron y rápidamente caminaron hasta donde Hans estaba.

Majestad necesito decirle algo a usted y a la reina Elsa - dijo Teresa - es sobre su hija.

¿Que le ocurre a Blanca? - pregunto preocupado Hans, - ¿Ella esta bien?

Si, esta con la princesa Anna - dijo Meredith - es solo que hay algo muy importante que tenemos que decirles.

Pues, por favor diganmelo rápido, justo ahora tengo un poco de prisa - dijo Hans

Bien, es una larga historia - dijo Teresa - es sobre la madre biológica de Blanca,

¿Que saben ustedes de eso? - pregunto Hans

Pues, yo soy la madre de Blanca - dijo Teresa - pero no la abandone, creame, cuando ella nació me la arrebataron de los brazos y he pasado todos estos años buscándola.

Hans no sabía que decir, no quería perder a su hija, pero si lo que esa mujer decía, ella tenia derecho a ver a Blanca, después de todo ella era su madre y la había buscado por 3 años

No quiero quitarles a Blanca - dijo Teresa - solo quiero poder verla, jugar con ella - comento la mujer - pero no crea que quiero arrebatársela y llevarmela, después de todo usted y la reina Elsa la criaron desde. Que ella era una bebe

Pues, claro que tiene derecho a ver a Blanca - dijo Hans - hablaremos después sobre eso, ahora tengo algo que hacer - dijo Hans, el pelirrojo camino rápidamente hasta donde estaba Elsa, uno de sus mayores miedos de Hansnse había vuelto realidad, puede que esa mujer dijera que no quería quitarle a Blanca, pero tal vez solo quería ganarse. Su confianza para poder llevarse a la niña sin problemas, o quizás mas tarde se encariñaria demasiado con la niña y se la llevarían y el jamas podría volver a ver a su pequeña.

Al entrar a la habitación Elsa lo noto preocupado.

¿Hans? ¿Te sientes bien? - preguntó Elsa, Hans no respondió - parece que quien necesita el té eres tu - comento Elsa

Els - dijo Hans - acaba de pasar algo que me temía

No m asustes Hans ¿Que es lo que paso? - preguntó Elsa

Apareció la madre biológica de Blanca - respondió Hans, Elsa se quedo pasmada, ¿Querrian apartar a Blanca de su lado? - ella dice que no quiere quitarnos a Blanca, pero quiere verla, además ella no abandonó a Blanca como crei durante años, se la arrebataron de sus brazos cuando Blanca nació, y desde entonces la ha editado buscando - comento Hans, la reina de las nieves no sabia que decir, Blanca era su hija y no soportaba la idea de perderla,ero esa mujer no tenia la culpa de nada.

Hans, no quiero perder a Blanca - dijo Elsa

No la perderemos - dijo Hans quien se acerco a Elsa para abrasarlA, el pelirrojo dejo el té en una mes otra d e noche y abrasó a su esposa quien había empezado a llorar, Blanca era lo mas importante en sus vidas.- no permitiré que la aparten de nuestro lado.

Pero ella es su madre - dijo Elsa

Tu también lo eres - dijo Hans - tu la criaste, le enseñaste muchas cosas, la viste crecer y aunque no lleve nuestra misma sangre, Blanca es y siempre sera nuestra hijita.

* * *

Cuando termino la fiesta, los niños y los invitados se fueron a dormir, entonces Elsa bajo al salón de baile donde Anna y Kristoff tomaban un descanso, después de todo sus adorables hijos eran muy hiperactivos y dejaban exahustos a Anna y a Kristoff, allí también estaban Meredith y Teresa ya que Hans les había pedido quedarse hasta después del baile.

Elsa deberías estar en cama - dijo Anna

Estoy bien Anna - dijo Elsa - es que hay algo muy importante que esta pasando.

¿Que? - pregunto la princesa.

Es sobre Blanca - dijo Elsa - su madre biologica apareció.

¿Que? ¿Como? ¿Cuando? - pregunto Anna

Yo puedo responder sus preguntas - dijo Teresa

Tu debes ser la madre de Blanca - dijo Elsa

Asi es majestad - dijo Teresa - pero le diré lo mismo que le dije al rey Hans, no quiero quitarle a Blanca, después de todo, ustedes la criaron, yo solo le di la vida.

No entiendo que sucede - dijo Kristoff - siempre pensé que la madre de Blanca la había abandonado.

No es así - dijo Teresa - yo me case muy joven, con un chico del cual me enamore, pero en fin el solo finjio enamorarse de mi solo para dañar a mi prima, y pues cuando nació Paulina, es decir Blanca - corrigió Teresa - el me dijo todo su plan y de llevo a mi hija sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo.

Peor ¿Por que quería vengarse de tu prima? - preguntó Anna

Según el me dijo, mi prima lo molestaba cuando iban en la escuela - dijo Teresa - y el quera vengarse por todo eso.

Donde ehe escuchado algo así - dijo Anna

Crei que ya lo habías superado - dijo Hans

Tengo una pregunta - dijo Elsa - ¿Por que ella tiene poderes?

Su padre tenia poderes idénticos a los de usted - dijo Meredith - y Blanca los heredo, pero no sabemos porque el padre de Blanca tenia poderes.

Majestad, por favor permitame estar cerca de mi hija - pidió Teresa

Claro, tu también eres su mamá - dijo Elsa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Elsa y Hans despertaron muy temprano, los invitados comenzaron a irse debido a que tenían cosas que hacer en sus respectivas naciones, a la hora del desayuno, Anna, Kristoff, Blanca, Andrew, Christopher y Cristina bajaron al comedor donde Elsa y Hans los esperaban, después llegaron Meredith y Teresa ya que Elsa y Hans las habían invitado, después de desayunar, Elsa y Hans le dijeron a Blanca que querían hablar con ella, Kristoff y Anna sabían sobre que iban a hablar con Blanca así que se llevaron a sus hijos y allí y fueron a otro lado.

¿Que pasa mami? - pregunto Blanca

Blanca, lo que pasa es wie tenemos que decirte algo importante - dijo Elsa, entonces volteo a ver a Hans, realmente no sabia como decirle. a su hija lo que sucedia

Pues, Blanca - intervino Hans - ¿Recuerdas que una vez te dijeron en clases que había familias diferentes? - preguntó Hans, la pequeña asintio con la cabeza - pues, tu tienes dos mamás, tienes a Elsa y a Teresa

Hola, yo soy Teresa - dijo Teresa

¿Por que tengo dos mamás? - preguntó confundida la pequeña.

Pues, porque eres una niña que se porta muy bien y tiene un gran corazón, diosito te dio dos mamás para que quisieras mucho a las dos - dijo Hans

La pequeña se quedo pensando un momento pero entonces empezó a dar saltos de felicidad, tener una madre era genial,, ahora tenía dos, seguro seria lo mejor de lo mejor - ¡Si! - grito felizmente la pequeña, Blanca abrasó a su papá y después a sus dos mamás.

Mami, paPi ¿Puedo ir a jugar con mi mami Teresa? - pregunto la niña

claro que puedes . dijo Hans

La niña guió a Teresa y a Meredith hasta el patio

Wow, lo tomo mejor de lo que creí - dijo Hans - y ahora usted señorita tiene que ir al medico.

Creí que lo olvidarias - dijo Elsa

Eso jamas, te amo y me preocupa lo que te pase - dijo Hans - y Gerda ya le mando una carta ayer para que viniera esta mañana así que no ha de tardar en llegar.

Después de que llegara el médico y revisara a Elsa.

¿Y que es lo que tiene? - pregunto Hans

Pues, felicidades van a ser padres - dijo el medico, Hans y Elsa estaban felices, aunque Elsa no podía evitar sentir cierto temor, pero aun así estaban felices y nada podría arruinar su felicidad.

Y ahora su familia se había agrandado, ya que Teresa y la tía Meredith se habían unido a la familia y pronto Blanca tendría un hermanito o una hermanita.


End file.
